ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of a Foe: Part 1
Return of a Foe: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Alien. Plot The episode begins in the Null Void. We see Aggregor's cell. Aggregor is on his knees. (Aggregor , weakly): I must regain strength. He weakly gets up and goes up to his Galvanic Mechamorph cell mate who is sleeping. He absorbs him and starts to regain a little bit of strength. (Aggregor): Perfect. I still need more before I regain full strength. And then I can get revenge on Ben Tennyson. Meanwhile on Earth , Ben is on his bed watching Sumo Slammers when Azmuth suddenly appear. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson! (Ben , rolling off his bed): Azmuth?! What are you doing here? (Azmuth): I have come to inform you that one of your old foes has returned. (Ben): Which one? There are about a millions of them. Vilgax? Albedo? Eon? (Azmuth): No , Aggregor. (Ben): But how? I thought he was in the Null Void for the rest of his life. (Azmuth): Yes , but he somehow maganed to escape and is absorbing every lifeform out there so he can become the most powerful being in the galaxy. (Ben): Yeah , like that's gonna happen. He'll be no problem for Way Big. (Azmuth): I wouldn't count on that. Here , you'll need this so you can stop him. Azmuth did something to the Omnitrix and it glowed. (Omnitrix): Master Control Activated! (Ben): Aw , sweet! THEME SONG! Back in the Null Void , Aggregor has broken out of his cell and is fighting off Null Void Guards with his staff. (Guard#1): You will not pass us. (Aggregor): I bet to differ. He stab his staff into the guard then grab his head and absorb him. (Aggregor): Who's next? He stares at the second guard who starts to run away. (Aggregor): Now time to escape. The scene switches to the Plumber's Base. Ben walks in looking for Grandpa Max. (Ben): Grandpa Max? You here? No answer. (Ben): Hello? Still no answer. (Ben): Alright. This isn't funny. Suddenly , a bunch of Aggregor's soliders appeared and started to attack Ben. (Ben , ducking): Woah! (gets up and activates Omnitrix). Okay , it's my turn. He smacked the Omnitrix and transformed. (Big Chill): Big Chill! He flew through some of the soliders and froze them. Some more soliders came and Big Chill quickly froze them but they melted out. (Big Chill): Alright , let's try plan B. He smacked the Omnitrix on his chest and become Eye Guy. (Eye Guy): Oh yeah! Let's finish this. He merged all his eyes into one and blasted a giant laser destroying all of them. (Eye Guy): Phew. Now time to find Grandpa. He looked all around but no sign. (Eye Guy): No sign of him. He spotted a disc on the table. (Eye Guy): What's this? (picks it up and then transforms into Fasttrack and runs home). Fasttrack reverted and put the disc in the TV. Aggregor appeared on the sceen. (Aggregor): Hello Tennyson. (Ben): Aggregor! (Aggregor): I bet you're wondering where's your grandfather is. To be finished Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Aggregor Aliens *Big Chill (first reappearance) *Eye Guy (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance) (cameo) Category:Episodes